Bath Time
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. KakaSaku. Sakura gives her wounded teacher a bath…


**A/N: Another KakaSaku? Yes, this one was written under the influence of Vicodin, so if it doesn't make sense, tell me. Yes, it's got a lemon scene in it, so if your offended, please go away.**

**Info.**

**Title: Bath Time**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: R-X-M or whatever is the highest**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, if I did, would I need to write this?**

**Couple: KakashiSakura**

**WARNING: Lemon, Nudity and over all naughtiness.**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. KakaSaku. Sakura gives her wounded teacher a bath…**

**Bath Time**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

The steam rolled off of the hot water in the springs like a heavy mist rolled from the dew of a newly started morning. Pink hair rose above the steam. What seemed to be a lone standing figure stood form slightly darker then its accompanying white steam stood firmly atop of one of the slick rocks. Below her, the form of another sat in the waters below. Not all features were seemed in detail, but the form was that of an older man, spiked hair, taller in form and a toned and lean appearance. A mask was still placed around his face. Sakura knew he'd like it best if his identity remained a mystery to anyone who decided that they wanted to dare step into the same spring on accident.

She wouldn't lie; however, she took a peek at his face. The kunoichi was amazed to know that a simple scar over his Sharingan eye was the only flaw. His skin was smooth and clear of any distortions. His lone uncovered eye was shut peacefully, enjoying his sleep. Sakura leaned over from her spot atop of the rock, taking in the blood and dirt still stubbornly clinging to the man's body, refusing to come off, even with the water gently pulsing around his weakened form.

He was indeed a great shinobi, and at times, the girl wondered what worth she was to someone like him. He had fought hard to protect his team. She often wondered why he'd perform such a loyal and noble act for someone who was as weak as her.

A disheartened look crossed her face. The least she could do would be to clean him up. Sakura looked down at the sponge in her hand. It was soft and porous, just the thing for cleaning the skin.

The girl carefully climbed down from her rock and shed herself of her navy blue sandals. She gently slid her right foot into the water, sighing at the comfortable and soothing temperature.

The pink haired girl waded out into the springs a way before wetting the sponge and making her way over to her worn out sensei. She sat on a rock beside of him and began to gently wipe him down, ridding him of the excess sweat, blood and dirt which clung to his skin.

During this period of time, she studied his body structure as she cleaned each part of him, the way his muscles were designed for strength and endurance, not being those of a bulky ninja designed for brute strength alone, but for one who would survive wear and tear. One who was built for not only strength, but agility and speed as well.

Viridian eyes shown with curiosity as they became transfixed on those elements. She carefully washed out any deep gouges and cuts of any debris that may give him an infection. Every once in a while, she glanced up at his face, to see his expression or if he had awoken. His silver eyebrow arched every once and a while with the feeling of the sponge contacting his body.

Sakura washed his arms and back, noticing how defined it was. His muscles rippled and his bones stuck out like a finely chiseled statue. Then she stepped in front of him, putting her legs on either side of her sensei's nude body and began to wash his chest. As she ran the porous cleansing object over his body, she noticed the way his muscles either twitched in pain of interacted with her movement. A small playful smile crossed her features for a few moments. She seemed amused with it as she retreated from his chest to wash down his stomach. Upon reaching his hips she blushed to herself and paused, body freezing in place as she realized what exactly she had to do.

It hadn't crossed her mind that she'd have to wash _that _part of him.

Her mind raced, mulling around tons of other options that seemed better then what she was faced with doing.

'_Okay Sakura,' _She gulped, a hard lump developing in her throat. _'You've been in training to be a medic nin. A little nudity shouldn't hinder you. Remember, concentrate on the mission, and concentrate on the mission. That's right…You can do this!'_

Sakura wished she was as confident as she thought she was. Her hand nervously reached into the water, trembling against his skin.

'_I have to be professional. I **can't **think of it as a bad thing.'_

She grabbed the forbidden part gently and began to wash it slowly, not quite sure of herself.

This slow and gentle motion caused the man behind the mask to blush a little. Green eyes looked at his face as she herself began to blush. Her thoughts weren't as calm as her body had been. _'Why's he blushing? Is he..? No, it's just because I'm touching it…It has to be! I mean, it's not like I'm looking. It's under water for crying out loud! It's not like he's turned on or anything…Is he?'_

Sakura paused, gazing at the shy and pleasured look on her sensei's face. He truly was beautiful, and she didn't know why, but seeing that look on his face stirred something within her. She had always leaned on him, no matter what. He was her encouragement when times got rough. Whenever anything was wrong, even when Sasuke turned her down, he was never cross with her. Kakashi had always welcomed her with open arms.

He was glad to comfort her with his words of wisdom and he always had something kind to say to make her feel like she was worth something to Team 7, even if she herself didn't feel it.

Pink lips curved into a kind smile as she began to wash him at a more casual pace, those newly conjured thoughts made her feel as though it was her point in time to make him feel as if she appreciated him. Especially since Sasuke had put her down earlier that day.

Sasuke…The name made her look of happiness turn to one of sadness.

Only moments later she heard his voice cut through the steam around them, a soft moan caressing her ears tenderly. She looked at him, a look of torn emotion wearing itself heavily on her face as viridian orbs danced around within their emotional roller coaster, at least coming to a resolve.

"Do you like that, Kakashi-sensei?" She finally asked a bit too shyly for her own good.

Sakura didn't know why it was so shy. She didn't even act that way about Sasuke, but now wasn't the time to worry about him. She was hurting. Sakura wanted to comfort someone, she didn't care who it was. She wanted to know that she could do well. That **she **could make someone feel like she **could **help them. She wanted to feel special.

"Hmm…" Was the lazy noise of approval.

Fingers ran along the part hidden beneath the water, playing with it gently as she breathed his name into the air. "Kakashi-sensei…"

As the sensations within him grew, his lone eye opened lazily, then widened in realization. "Sakura?"

The girl panicked. She drew back her hands, as if someone had threw acid at them, and a look of fright and shame crossed her face. Her form lurched back, as if she were going to be scolded by her teacher for what she had done. She didn't want to be hated; she couldn't take him being cruel to her…she already had it from Sasuke. One more insult was one too many. Tears hung stubbornly to her eyes.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they stared each other in the eyes. Sakura could feel anticipation and tension growing within the pit of her stomach. She gulped nervously.

"I'm really sorry Kakashi-sensei!" She said voice full of emotion. "Please don't be angry! I was just going to wash it, I swear! But then you said you liked it and I wanted to prove that I was worth something to you so I kept doing it and if you hate me I can understand! Just please…" She begged, her knees failing her, causing her form to sink into the water. "Please don't say anything bad to me…" Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Sakura…"

"I just want to make you happy. I want you to appreciate me."

"What about Sasuke? Wouldn't you rather-"

"No! I can't take it anymore!" She splashed the water harshly, causing a few dew drops to hit against her face and Kakashi's body. "He said I was the weakest on the team! He said that I was worthless! But not you…" She sniffled. "You care about me…Even when he didn't…You care about my feelings! If you hate me…I just don't know what I'd do…"

Kakashi gave a look of sympathy towards his student. He also found his mind being twisted every which way with an onslaught of emotions.

"Do you really want this?" He asked.

"Yes…I-I do. It doesn't have to mean anything…I just want to feel special, if only for a moment." She admitted. "No one has to know, it can just be between us."

"You won't regret it."

"No."

She sounded so confident.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he could hear the slop of wet clothes hitting the ground. "Hm?" Kakashi asked, never expecting **this **sort of thing to come, it felt like something surreal and fairytaleistic, straight from his Icha Icha Paradise book.

She walked slowly through the waters, without a reply to his previously asked question and sat on his lap, their hips pressed firmly together and her hands on both sides of his face, their lips inches apart and all eyes half lidded.

"Kakashi-sensei…" She whispered to him, gliding her body upwards, his lone eye widened is surprise as he could feel himself enter her. "I need you. I appreciate you. I want you to appreciate me too."

The jounin blushed, still unable to move from using so much chakra. Mixed emotion ran through the depths of his eye like a ping pong ball bouncing from side to side on the board. He was rendered speechless by such an act, and wondered if this was a one-night stand, or something that would last.

Long ago, such an act wasn't considered as forbidden or taboo.

Sakura leaned down, kissing the bridge of his nose before making her way down to his lips. She couldn't bring herself to decloth his face. No matter what she felt about him now, she still had that honor and respected his place as teacher. She pressed her body into his, flesh touching flesh.

In between breaths, he began to question.

"Do you still like this, Kakashi-sensei?" Green eyes had shown a hint of hidden fear. Fear of rejection.

"Do you?" He felt a bit fuzzy, he wasn't sure if it was the lust that was slowly over taking his body, or the fact that he might actually be feeling something more then a teacher/student relationship with the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yes," Sakura whispered into his mouth, kissing her way down his neck and to his chest, sending waves of pleasure down into the core of his stomach, making him gasp at the sensations his weakened body was feeling from the intense emotion the two linked pieces were enduring.

"Please appreciate me…Like I appreciate you…"

"What?"

"Promise, even if you don't love me, that you will always be here to protect me."

"Always…I'll never let you die." He replied in all sincerity as the two began to move against each other, feeling the hot emotion rising from their partner. A low moan escaped his lips as she pulled him close to her, letting a tear fall. It was indeed smaller under the water.

And her virginity had been broken. She was no longer a 16 year old virgin. But it was something so sacred that she would gladly let her favorite teacher have it.

Her movements increased, and in his weakened state, Kakashi was susceptible to any feelings he might have bitten back when he was well. She yelled out, sharply gasping as the rhythms of lust are let loose. He gave a moan in return as he was brought to his peak, the final buck of the hips drawing him over the edge. He released.

The two were silent as Kakashi leaned his back up against the large rock and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head into her breast, settling the last of her heavy breathing.

Drained of any remaining chakra that he held, the silver haired jounin grew weary; his lone eye half-lidded with the threat of sleep.

A dreamy look was plastered on the girl's features as she blushed to herself. She felt no hint of guilt for this, and she wouldn't ever.

"I should finish giving you your bath." She finally spoke up, in a soft and gentle voice.

"I'm clean enough."

"You know, you're my favorite sensei."

"Hm?"

"And I hope I'm your favorite student."

**END**

**A/N: Yeah, that was me in Vicodin Land. So, I hope this is nothing too cracky. I thought of this scenario last night when I was taking a shower. I've been having major tooth pains and wished someone was there to wash me, because I was in pain and being lazy, then my mind came up with an idea, so I went for it.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
